To Love, Protect, and Destroy
by illiterateTG
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS, if you are only following the anime! Naruto, after being sealed, makes 'Durable Clones' to protect the Village and especially Sasuke! And one of those three clones is...nah, not sayin; read to find out. A tale about what constitutes a 'person' and how to find love when the person one loves ceases being the person they used to be. NaruSasu main/NaruKaguya minor
1. Chapter 1

**I - the consummate NaruxSasu shipper - am back with another fanfic that will (hopefully) entertain readers and anger trolls to a high degree!**

 **This one will go heavier on the plot/romance than my first fanfic...but there will be sex. I don't have it M rated for nothin after all.**

 **Cannon Setting but AU.**

 **Hetero, Homo, Transgender themes and sexual situations.**

 **Starts off just after Naruto's and Sasuke's final battle at the Valley of the End, and just before they are found by Sakura and Kakashi.**

 **Prologue**

"Look Sasuke...you just keep your funky rinnegan eye-hole thing cause I aint gonna let you die...I on the other hand...you have to let me go...cause I'm just a liar and a coward...I couldn't...I kept calling my feelings for you like one of a brother...but I love you...more...and I'm not the real...I'm..fading fast...must release the Infinite Takoyaki"

He brought his remaining hand over, and together we released the Infinite Tsukuyomi. I'm not sure what the nonsense about him being a liar and coward were about. He's the most honest, true to himself, and courageous person I've ever known. Then there's the cryptic talk about loving me more, and how he's not 'the real'?...not the real what? Oh well, we're both at death's door, so I guess his thinking would go a little off the rails

"It's Tsukuyomi, Usuratonkachi...Takoyaki is a food"

"Mmmmm...Takoyaki...almost as good as ramen...listen Sasuke...two will come after me...so you'll never be...alone..."

A blinding blue light engulfed Naruto's body and after a few moments the intense glow compressed into a single orb which then shot out into the heavens. When I turned my head back to the side, in place of my most devoted and long-suffering friend was a statue of clay and salt

"What...did you do to Naruto?"

It was Sakura with Kakashi right beside her. I could hear the mounting anger in her voice, but before I could answer her, a long pulse of static blared in my mind which I assumed also went through the other two's minds as they reacted by wincing and putting their hands up to cover their ears. After the atrocious noise faded, I then heard in my head:

"Hey guys...if you're hearing this pre-recorded message then not only is the Infinite Tuna-Salad dispelled, but also...I'M DEAD..believe it!...no..not just now...that was a 'durable facsimile', as Kaguya called it..it was made from one of my clones...anyway..the crazy lady wasn't gonna go into a sealed, basically dead state without someone to keep her company other than Black Zetsu, and it was gonna be me or Sasuke so I had her take me...not the glorious ending I thought was going to send me out of this world..but I did help save it and especially Sasuke...but hey!...don't you worry cause I had..." -static- "...and then they will..." -more static- "... fed with lot's of ramen..." -even more static- "...so I love you guys, and I hope I can get Kaguya and Black doo doo guy to chill so I can maybe get to the afterlife and be reincarnated so I can be with you guys again!...now before I have to end this message..let me just finally admit to you Sasuke that I..." -static that gradually fades

JUST WHAT...THE HELL...WAS THAT?!

 **Next Chapter, I'll start explaining just what...the hell...that was!**


	2. the actual chapter 1

"So Sasuke...put er' there buddy"

"Kiba...that joke gets old after about the fiftieth time..but I'll play along just to humor your inner child...oh my!...I would shake your left hand but I'm missing mine...oh, you got me good with that one you did!"

"Well maybe the real joke is you not getting a prosthetic like everyone else did who lost a limb during the war"

"Kiba..just get off of Sasuke's back already...or would you like to be missing an arm too?!"

"I would listen to her man...getting on Sakura's bad side is troublesome indeed...but you should know Sasuke, that holding yourself separate...and some would say, above..everyone else in the Village by not getting an artificial arm doesn't help your standing in the community...especially amongst the older ninjas"

"That's right Uchiha...I'm just fucking with ya to let out some of my frustration with you picking a fight with Naruto and the whole world after Kaguya got her ass handed to her...alot of the other ninjas are downright pissed that we're down one Naruto and up one Uchiha, and they're even doubly pissed that you got a pardon...hell!...you should at least be forced to do every D-rank mission for about twenty years!"

"Like him chasing missing cats or helping on a farm or other crap jobs is going get us closer to getting Naruto back...think about what you're saying for once Kiba!"

"Sakura..like him walking around sucking up the free air of Konoha for the last half a year got us anywhere near to getting Naruto out of that other stupid moon in that other stupid dimension..."

"Kiba!...having this particular discussion for the tenth time isn't helping Naruto's predicament either...now lets just go meet with Tamaki and Temari before we find our own selves in a troublesome predicament due to being late"

"Yeah you're right Shikamaru...see you two later..and you can relax and stop making fists Pink haired wonder..I won't mess with your teammate anymore...just make sure he gets some results sometime soon"

"You just worry about your own affairs Kiba, cause we've got a handle on things on our end"

-NXS-

And so another pointless argument with Kiba ended with him saying: "So-long suckers"

Sakura and I continued walking in relative peace (there were of course harsh looks usually combined with muffled whispering from those within my vicinity) to where the place where I would create an access portal to Kaguya's Core Dimension was. For about a quarter mile Sakura and I walked, and I was finally feeling as though I could engage in some deep thinking; and that was when she came in with her caring but unnecessary half-pleas about me getting a fake arm

"Kiba is right about the people thinking that you imagine yourself to be too good to take on a prosthetic arm created for you here in the Village...they also see it as you not taking responsibility to be the guardian of Konoha in place of Naruto"

"Arm or no arm, I'm still just as powerful..but that's irrelevant, because I never gave anyone a single reason to think that I was inclined to be the guardian of, or even a part of this wretched place...I actually am not sure I even want to be a ninja anymore as far as that goes"

"Sasuke...I'm just telling you the general mood of the place..."

"I know the general mood of the place!...I see the glares and hear the words these fools think are hidden from me..but of course no one wants to physically challenge me or say their true feelings out loud because they need me around as a protector in place of Naruto...the man whose shadow I'll never get out from under!...holy hell Sakura..when it comes right down to it, you won't even tell me your true feelings!"

Sakura's face twisted into one of anger...then near sadness...and then she seemed to find some resolve within herself because she straightened herself up and looked at me with dead seriousness

"I don't want you to get a replacement arm for the villagers or the Village, but for you...for pretty much any profession in this world..ninja or otherwise..it's best to have two good arms...now as far as you staying in Konoha and being it's protector in place of Naruto...well yes, it is your responsibility since you killed him..."

"I 'killed' FAKE Naruto, and there's no conclusive proof that I was the actual cause of his...it's death"

"I know he was a fake, but he was an exact copy like all his clones were...so in a practical sense with regard to the Village and it's protection, he was as good as real...and it's obvious that you and Naruto's last blows released enough energy to cause a catastrophic and irreversible disintegration of whatever unique chakra bonds there were that kept the clone alive..so yes...you killed him..."

"I killed, IT"

"No matter..I'm done with that subject...now the reason you're under Naruto's shadow and will be that way for years to come is simple...because he chose right and you chose wrong...and the cold hard fact of the world is that it takes a ton of right to cover an ounce of wrong, so you need to do right and keep doing right to even get to Naruto's stature...you and I are in the same boat in that regard"

We keep walking with me in trail. The confident steps she normally takes have now become a trudge. Her honesty was a good thing that I appreciate, but it seems to have worn her out somehow

"I'm sorry Sakura...for the way I treated you"

She stops and turns around to give me an unsure look

"Well that was a long time coming"

"I was going to apologize at the Valley of the End when you stabilized my condition, but then the Anbu swept in and carted me off to be interrogated...and then there was the imprisonment, followed by the trial..and then I just didn't think an apology would matter or be enough for you or anybody"

She sucked in a breath as though she was about to start crying, but then then she hugged me instead

"Of course it matters...any right action small or great or in-between matters...that's what I learned from Naruto..and that lesson will be in my heart till I die just like Naruto will be"

Eventually after walking in a companionable silence, we get to the 'Vault'...

It's a roughly hundred foot long, wide, and high chamber about a mile outside of the Village wall on the south/east side and a full five miles below the surface. It was originally an iron ore mine; then it became a holding cell for the most dangerous of criminals or prisoners of war. Now it's serving as a place where I can open a portal to Kaguya's Core Dimension...and if something comes out of there that can't be handled (namely Kaguya), then explosives would implode the near vertical mine-shaft while the interior of the chamber would be instantly flooded with a rapidly hardening foam made of wood resins. Seals are also carved all over the interior surfaces of the Vault that would automatically imprint themselves onto the solidified foam, thus hopefully creating an everlasting tomb

"Ok people...the man of the hour is here..so get yourselves situated and alert" -Kakashi says to the three squads of presumably the best Anbu the Village has to offer

"Are you sure you should be down here new Hokage?"

"It's because I'm the Hokage that I should be down here...anyway..have you considered my offer?...you only need one hand to write or type"

"I know that..but creating stories for your proposed erotic publishing company isn't something I have experience in or an inclination for"

"What?...no experience?...you mean all that time you and Karin..."

"No!" -I immediately cut him off

He gives me an analytical look and then says:

"Well we could have you write stories catering to gay readers too...an expanded market means more money after all"

That...is so off. I don't even bother responding to it

"Well I'm ready to make the portal now" -I say tersely

"Uh?...oh yes..the portal...as usual you'll be trying to increase your stamina as far as keeping the passage open for as long as possible, and also as far as letting others gain admittance...this time you'll be taking three Anbu and a civilian researcher with you"

"This is all rather pointless, isn't it...Gaara is the only other Kage who want's to actually break open the moon over there to hopefully release Naruto"

"The others will come around...the war just ended and their peoples are still in the process of rebuilding and healing..and even if we all banded together now..we're in no condition to fight Kaguya again...especially since it seems as though she voluntarily chose to be sealed on condition of taking Naruto with her...which is strange since if she was strong enough to have the option of withdrawing from the fight of her own volition and making it seem like we were the clear victors..." -he cupped his chin as he thought out loud and looked at one corner of the place- "...then why would she need Naruto?...she must have some kind of plan...well anyway...that's why you have to stay vigilant and be extra watchful for any change of state in that dimension over there"

"I always am...now let's get this done so I can get back up to the surface to bask in the glow of the villager's affections"

"The villager's need time to adjust Sasuke..." -he laid a hand on my shoulder and retracted it after a couple of seconds. Then he spoke to everyone in the chamber- "...ok people..let's get this done in time for dinner"


	3. Chapter 2

"Now see here Uzumaki!..."

"That's HOKAGE Uzumaki!...old dude Homura!"

"Well if you want to be called Hokage, then act like one and do something about our economic standing in the world!...do you not hear the incessant grumbling of the citizens?"

"And the professional warriors are also well worn out on doing an endless series of public works projects...many are leaving to become ninja for other Villages...the talent drain is a growing problem that a wanna-be leader like you should recognize"

"I AM a leader!...old lady Koharu...I was selected to be the Hokage fair and square, and I've kept the peace for...uh...I don't know..a bunch of years"

"Naruto..what the two senile..I meant, senior Council members are getting at is true..."

"Aw come on Baa-chan...now you're gonna hop on the bandwagon that's tryin to run me over?"

"Just listen knuckle-head!...other Villages..and not just the major ones..are racing to further their standings in a coming economic World War...trade routes..rights of passage..natural resources...they still need ninjas to secure them as bad elements arise to take them by force, and the power of our ninjas is one area where we shine above the rest..it's our major selling point and always has been, but it's crumbling under your watch"

"We have other things to offer the world...just look at our grand systems for water recycling and purification...it's the best in the world and we've down-sized it and given it to poorer Villages so their people don't have to suffer crappy quality water...and there's how we've harnessed renewable sources for energy and building materials..and aside from all that material stuff..our citizens have peace..."

"And that's all well and good..it really is...and people will always be grateful for what you did during the war and how you helped end it and Sasuke's misguided plans after Kaguya was defeated...but the hard truth of the matter is that the people's attitude recently has become..'what have you done for me lately'"

"You may not like me and my associate Homura, but we've many times over seen the results of soft-hearted leadership like yours..and it always ends up in disaster...all those wonderful things you are so proud of like the wind, sun, and geo-thermal power plants will end up having to be sold to keep our economy afloat, and the power they produce sold back to us at a rate based solely on the mercy, or lack thereof, of the new owners...other Villages without your nice-guy ethos will impinge upon our lands to gain resources for themselves...and at the rate things are going, we won't have a single ninja left to keep it from happening"

"I won't let that happen!"

"Based on what?...good intentions?!"

"I...I'm the leader so I'll figure it out...that's what you guys are suppose to help me do you know...figure this shit out"

"Naruto...we have a solution that..." -Baa-chan hestitates and looks to the side with a strained expression- "...you probably won't like..but that will allow you to live your life while holding on to your ideals"

I wait in silence for her to tell me some obviously bad news, but it's the old guy who speaks

"We feel that the best interests of everyone would be served if you would step down as Hokage so that the title may be conferred onto a more...pragmatic..individual"

I'm thinking that they want Kakashi back as the Hokage again...but he's lovin his life as a dirty book publisher

"And that would be?"

"Sasuke...Naruto, we would like Sasuke to be the next Hokage starting immediately"

"Sasuke?"

"Yes...I'm...sorry Naruto"

"You can of course decide to not heed to our advice...but understand that we..every business owner except Ayame..and at least ninety-five percent of the populace are backing Sasuke"

I look around the small room. The two ancient troublemakers are giving me glares like they are daring me to go against them, and Tsunade baa-chan can't even look at me

"Well then...I guess all there is to do is get my junk out of the Hokage Mansion"

As I walk to the house in the Uchiha District graciously given to me by Sasuke - yeah that's right...Sasuke helped me move my few belongings out of the Mansion...told me how bad he felt and that we'll always be friends (unfortunately not lovers)...and then handed me a key to my new home – I raise my head high and give my usual grin like it's just another ordinary day...but inside I feel like a failure...and outside my feelings are confirmed by the looks of relief on the faces of all who see me walking around without my Hokage clothes on

"These people just don't get it, do they"

Huh?...who was that?...I didn't sense anyone come up behind me, but there some guy is all of a sudden

"Uh...sorry friend, but could you explain"

"They don't get that peace is more than enough and that choosing power...the power of their economies...the power of their military...the power of things they possess as opposed to the relationships they've forged...will always get them into strife and wars"

"Yeah..but I see the Council's point...even if all of Konoha chose peace over prosperity, then that wouldn't change how other Villages act, and for most of them...they want bling instead of quiet lives free from conflicts...which they can have that junk if they want it, but then my people...I meant the people of Konoha..would end up with everything stolen or sold out from under them..so there's no easy answers"

"Oh but there is an easy answer...you see..people are greedy by nature...they never know when enough is enough...when you add the power of chakra to that greed, it causes people to go mad with the lust for more chakra to get more of the things they don't really need and an absurd excess of the things they do need"

"Ok...I don't see that as the case for everybody...but where is the easy answer in all of that?"

"Mother...I meant Kaguya has the answer"

"Kaguya?...man, she was looney-toons"

"No she was not!...she influenced Madara to put people in a state of peace and happiness...then she was going to take all the chakra out of the world so those who came after wouldn't fight over it or use it to fight with"

"Her peace was a forced peace that turned people into mindless dreamers..and her methods to make people peaceful like that got a lot of good people hurt and killed..so if you're going to try to keep convincing me that her and her so called 'peace' don't suck ass, then you'd be better off talking to a brick wall"

"Mother!...suck ass!...how dare you!"

Dude took a swing at my face and I raised an arm to block it, but his fist just went right through me...

and that's when everything surrounding me faded until all that was left was an endless white background with a dull glow to it; and the nutty dude I was talking to morphed into:

"Black Doo Doo!...what's up man!"

"You idiot!..it's Black Zetsu!"

"Whatever"

"Why you..."

"That's enough Black Zetsu...he has been corrupted by chakra and sees not the error of his thinking"

"Kaguya?!...what I just saw...that was a genjutsu"

"An illusion of the mind yes..but not a genjutsu...a genjutsu requires chakra, and while sealed our abilities to use chakra become null and void"

"But...I thought being sealed was like being a bear in hibernation or like being in a coma...basically pretty much good as dead"

"Being sealed is much worse than death...one never sleeps and one can not go to the afterlife to get another chance at living again"

"Mother was sealed for centuries...all alone"

"Oh...that explains the craziness"

"No young Naruto...what is crazy is leaving people to their own devices...that's when death and violence become multiplied a thousand fold...you were part of the system of violence...you've injured and killed people...you justified it by telling yourself that you did those things for your friends and Village and probably didn't once think that those you opposed had the same motivations...it is you and the rest of humanity that have gone crazy"

I thought about that for a good while. Kaguya WAS crazy, that's for sure...but that didn't mean that she couldn't make sense once in a while...it's just like the saying goes: even a broken clock is right twice a day.

I can't refute what she said...or even what Doo Doo said in the illusion. People want things. They want things to make themselves feel happy or secure, and they want to protect those things after they get them. Chakra is a means to get those things and protect them. Yes...it's true that people can go WAY overboard with getting things and protecting what they've got, and a ton of harm and injustice can happen because of that...but Kaguya and her buddy...son...whatever...are trying to sell me only half the goods.

There are greedy people for sure...but there are also people who get things to give to others. There are people who have worked to gain more chakra and to master it...and yes, I've killed with my chakra powers...but I've also saved with them...and I've fought injustice with them...and though I don't know it for sure...I believe I've saved my best friend and the man I love with them. So you know what...

"Screw you two!"

"What?!" -says Doo Doo all mad while his mom or whatever looks shocked

"I said screw you guys!...we people in the world may have a lot of problems, but there is a lot of good that people do..and people change over time and even bad people can turn good and contribute to making the world a better place..and it's a sorry and sad thing that you two only see the wrong in the world...and it's a bunch of crap and just plain evil that you would just roll into a ball like scrap paper and throw into the trash the good impulses that people have by making it so everyone is off in their own la la land and basically dead to the world around them...man, that's not peace..that's death!"

"Now see here young!..."

"Don't interrupt me now, I'm on a roll!...now as far as chakra goes...it's just a tool and is only good or bad depending on the user...but if you take it all away...well I guess that would make for an even playing field amongst the people of the world...but you having all of it?!...and you're fuckin nuts!...I'll fight with every ounce of my being to keep that from happening!"

"You shit you!...you will treat mother with the reverence she deserves or else I'll..."

"No Black Zetsu!...come let us speak in private"

-NXS-

"He is an obstinate fool mother!...why did you trick him into coming with us?"

"Because he is immensely powerful and he wants peace just as much as I do..so I decided to try to convince him to join our side"

"Him and his thick and empty skull will never see the pure wisdom of your plans or the nobility of your intentions"

"Well if he cannot be turned, then when our agent on the outside frees us from this prison..he'll just have to be left forever trapped in here"

"We have an agent on the outside mother?"

"Yes we do...and the wonderful irony of it all is that it's the young fool's good intentions towards the other young fool Sasuke that have ensured the creation of our agent which will in turn ensure our escape and his eternal downfall"


	4. Chapter 3

I spent the greater part of my seven hours in Kaguya World 1 (her Core Dimension) staring at that world's moon and thinking (not that I could do much else since I had to stay close to the pre-planned portal exit points so the others could explore and/or run tests and have known coordinates to rally to in order to get back to the home dimension). Among other things, I thought back nearly seven months ago to the battle with the Princess. My best explanation as to when the switch with the fake Naruto occurred is when the real one was engaging Black Zetsu before throwing him into the Six Paths-Chibaku Tensei moon/prison. He must have created a clone and in the blink of an eye Black Zetsu covered him, allowing the fake one to cast both of them away. I recalled the first thing I thought when it fully dawned on me that Naruto was really trapped with Kaguya and Black Zetsu, supposedly in my place:

that it served him right for being such a hero and sacrificing himself for someone like me of all people.

I suppose that sounds harsh, but I still feel that way. The world would be better served with Naruto in it and not me.

Now that we're all back in the Vault, I notice an odd tension in the air. Kakashi is gone and Sakura has a concerned look on her face

"Hurry everyone, we're needed up top!" -she calls out with urgency

Once on the surface (which takes only seconds since the elevator is equipped with rocket assist) the new Hokage is there waiting for us

"Oh...I was just going to come back down"

"What of the reports about Naruto's chakra signature being sensed near the main gate and then in the village?"

 **\- ? -**

"They had to have just been false alarms...I had mine and Inuzuka ninken scouring the vicinity of the supposed sensings and they found nothing...and thanks Sakura for taking charge in my place down in the Vault"

Sakura was about to speak but I cut in first

"Who reported that they sensed Naruto's chakra?"

"Moegi...her and Udon were guarding the main gate when it happened...but I think it was just a case where she sensed what she wanted to sense"

"Stupid girl"

Sakura elbowed my upper arm

"Now be nice Sasuke"

"Whatever...my work is done so I'll be going home"

"It's not good for you to hang around alone in your childhood house all the time...I'll come over later"

"Thanks Sakura but I prefer you not..."

"Then I'll tell Shikamaru, or Ino, or Lee, or..."

"I really would rather you not...and of those of us who graduated the Academy together, Lee is the most distant acting toward me"

"That's because he thinks I've fallen back into my crush I used to have for you since I'm with you most of the time"

"Well I'm going to dodge having to do paperwork...I meant, I have to check the defenses"

"Ok, see ya Hokage Kakashi"

"Hn..." -The newest Hokage flickered out of sight with his dirty book already in hand- "...so why don't you tell Lee, and all the rest of our peers that we're together so much because of this project we're involved in down in the Vault?"

"Because they would be up in arms and bugging all the Kages other than Gaara about getting Naruto released...I mean they could seriously disrupt the peace between us and the major Villages minus Suna"

"Yes..I could see that happening...and speaking about getting Naruto released...how is the whole 'Moon-Cracker" project coming along?"

"Oh it's coming along great...so far, moon crackers taste really good in ramen"

I just stare at her dumbfounded while she giggles over her bizarre statement that sounds so much like...

"Ha...that sounds like something Naruto would say, huh..." -then her mood turns somber- "...I really miss him"

I suppose I do too...but I don't want to say it out loud

"It is...strange...not having him challenge me at every turn"

"I'll take that as a yes..you do miss him"

"Hn"

"Well anyway, Moon-Cracker is already complete and tested on a small scale...it's actually a pretty simple device...but the problem is that it uses so much chakra in generating the Anti-Gravity beam that it will take all the Kages and a majority of the most powerful ninjas of the five big Villages to power it. Then after it fires, it will leave hardly any chakra left to do battle with Kaguya once the moon over there flies apart from the inside"

Once back home I pull out one of the Icha Icha series of books and read the rather idiotic stories that passes for a supposedly true accounting of Jiriaya's love life. Becoming bored with it quickly, I turn my attention to some rather more explicit adult reading material and picture magazines that were donated by Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Shino of all people. While the extremely graphic stories and pictures are...interesting, to say the least...they give me no inspiration as far as creating my own fiction. And so I fall asleep thinking of Naruto with his Sun-shiny hair and ocean blue eyes.

When I wake up at my reading table of all places, it's to the sound of something frying in a pan in my kitchen. I grab Kusanagi II (which I keep close by at all times...even in the shower) and race over to that room intending to stab first and ask questions later

"Good morning Sasuke"

Well so much for what I intended

"This...is a genjutsu...or a dream"

"Come on Sasuke..you know genjutsus have no effect on you...and if this a dream, then I should be pleased to be in it considering the reading material you fell asleep to"

"Who are you?!...your henge is impressive but you apparently didn't get the memo about Naruto being trapped with Kaguya for over six months you poor dumb bastard!"

I stab and slash, and this person, whoever he/she is, is quite skilled enough to dodge my moves...and I'm not holding back. I am absolutely incensed that someone would dare to break into my house posing as Naruto of all people

"Sasuke...I won't fight back...but just hear me out...before you destroy your kitchen and...ruin the breakfast I'm making for you"

"You can tell...your story...to the interrogation people"

"And I'll be glad...to walk right into...their headquarters...just as soon as I talk to you"

"The time for talk...ended when you broke into my house"

Finally I get a broad sweeping slash to connect...but it only cuts his shirt open to semi-reveal a very well muscled body

"Sasuke..don't force me to make you hear me out...there are other...more pleasurable things I'd rather force you to do"

What the?!

And that was all it took to throw me out of rhythm enough for the impostor to close in and jab me with something...

and then everything went black.

"...ake up...wake up sleeping beauty...open your pretty dark eyes"

"I'm going to rip out your eyes to see what color they really are asshole!" -I go to lunge at whoever it is that's taken on Naruto's form, but I find myself basically paralyzed from the neck down. I also find myself in the living room on my sofa with fake Naruto sitting on a chair in front of me

"On my six months..three weeks..and three days journey here, I learned a lot about plant, insect, and animal poisons and how to collect and use them...what you are experiencing now are the effects of a rare Wind Country tree whose flowers produce a paralyzing nectar, and the venom from the sting of a bee which makes it's home in those particular trees which counters that effect...but only in humans...I call it the 'Pay Attention Combo'"

"I am going to squeeze and roll you into the size a marble after I activate my..."

"Oh, but you can't activate your Dojutsus or you already would have...I deduced that they along with the rest of your chakra need to recharge because of some kind of recent massive overuse...that's probably why you fell asleep while perusing those rather...invigorating pictures"

This person is much more perceptive and well spoken than most people, which would make him far more advanced in those areas than Naruto...and yet he/she continues to wear Naruto's visage. It is absolutely mind-boggling. Well...this person hasn't harmed me that I know of, and there was certainly plenty of opportunity to do so...so I guess I'll listen to what the fake has to say

"Ok...tell me your story...and don't make it too stupid"

"Good...well first of all..I am Naruto..."

"I said don't make it stupid!"

"Wait now!...seriously..do I have to paralyze your vocal cords?"

"Hn...no"

"Ok...now as I was saying...I am Naruto...a 'Durable Clone' of him is the best nomenclature I can come up with"

"You just contradicted yourself...you are not the original Naruto..just a clone with a great deal of staying power"

"But I'm a clone of him..an exact copy right down to my DNA...and I even have all of his memories from right when he died and activated us with his life force and enhanced chakra almost seven months ago"

"Ok, just hold on...it was his clone or Durable Facsimile or whatever that died"

"He was Naruto's clone..so he WAS Naruto...the Original was telepathically informed by Kaguya that she had enough power to take you with her to be sealed away forever...the Original didn't believe it of course, but she told him that the remaining darkness in your Heart would weaken your half of the Six Paths-Chibaku Tensei enough for her to make good on her threat...that's when he made the deal with her to have Naruto...I meant the clone of the Original that preceded us...infused with her chakra...then the Original let Black Zetsu engulf him and the Durable Facsimile Naruto hurled them into the forming moon with the Princess"

So my hypothesis was right

"So you are being held together in the absence of the original Naruto, basically with Ten-Tails chakra"

"Yes...but it would be more accurate to call it Shinju chakra"

"That would mean that you could turn mad like Kaguya"

"No...the Shinju chakra is only a raw force that binds us together"

"You said 'us' three times now..so you either have a multiple personality or..."

"Yes..there's another Durable Clone...that's what I needed to talk to you about before I revealed myself to the rest of the Village...you see something went wrong with the Original's plan..." -not a big surprise considering the plan's creator- "...to have two of himself activated upon his death...or his sealing in this case, because in a practical sense it's the same thing...now the thing is..we were supposed to get the exact same personalities...but I obviously gained the part of the Original that was highly studious, analytical, and rational...which would mean that the other Naruto who feels an imperative to seek you out would be..."

The realization of a Naruto in the world with immense power but little to no rational capability dawned on me before fake Naruto finished his sentence...

and that's when we heard the nearby screams.


	5. Chapter 4

After fake Naruto negated the effects of his plant poison (which he did instantly by jabbing the base of my neck with the sharp part of a glass ring he was wearing), we rushed outside and ran the short distance to the main avenue into the Uchiha grounds. Just outside of the gate there, the two of us were treated to a vision of pure pandemonium. Another fake Naruto was there...

completely naked.

He was running around basically in circles in an open area where three streets converged. Very close behind him was an older woman with what could best be described as a broom with a triple-chained flail on the top end. Also close behind him was Ino carrying what looked like a large store banner

"I'm Narutoooo!...believe that!...you are not hurt my weenie!

"Stop damn you, so me and the Husband Tamer can show you what happens to unruly men who go around showing innocent bystanders their baby-maker!"

"Whoever you are please!...just let me cover you with this!...lots of mothers walk down to this intersection with their children this time of day!"

"No!...I am show weenie to Sasuke!...I am Narutoooo!"

He wants to show me that..big...thing..flopping around between his legs?

From down one of the streets I see a couple of ladies with their gaggle of small children, and from another street I hear a woman cry out:

"Oh God, Suzu don't look!"

"The situation is going to slide downhill fast if we don't do something...so when I draw his attention to you..you run for your house where we can contain him"

I was going to ask why my house, but he already went into action jumping right into the middle of the fray

"Naruto!"

"Hi Naruto..I'm Narutoooo too..believe me!

"Over there!...it's Sasuke!"

He pointed to me and I started running to my house in order to follow a plan I didn't even give my consent to. Now just because I was too drained of chakra to activate my eyes, it didn't mean that I couldn't body flicker much faster than most ninja in the world...but naked Naruto was on me before I even took two steps toward the gate.

What happened next is the most embarrassing thing that I've ever been through...

I was grabbed from behind with 'Naruto's' arms around my waist and his growing...elephant trunk...being humped between my shorts covered ass cheeks...and he kept saying:

"Look Sasuke..what I Narutoooo, make big for you!"

I'm trying with all my might to get us at least past the gate to end the growing spectacle but things just keep getting worse.

The Naruto with clothes on – like me – is trying to get us beyond the gate...and we're making inch by inch progress until Ino arrives trying her best to cover the three of us with the store banner; and then the other woman is there indiscriminately striking all of us with her Husband Tamer's broom or flail ends. Then as if things aren't bad enough with the ball of confusion the five of us have become drawing a growing audience of horrified mothers and amused little kids; the Anbu arrive...

and it just has to be Kiba's team

"What the?!...of course you would be in the middle of a major disruption in the Village, Unchiha!"

"Don't just stand there talking trash...help get this clone into my Compound so we're out of public view!"

"That's right...don't apprehend him here, he'll be paralyzed soon enough so lets just get him to where children can't see him!"

"I'm Narutoooo...I give my pimping cane to only Sasuke!"

"Lady, quit just swinging that..combat broom around without aiming...you hit me on the head about ten times already damnit!"

"Then hold Mr. pimp cane still blondie so the sense of an angry woman can be knocked into him!"

"Ladies just calm down!...Sasuke and I have things under control...you're just impeding our progress!"

Cat, Owl, Eagle, and Dog (Kiba) Anbu have now thrown themselves into the mix to try to get the situation under control; but unfortunately they haven't heeded sane Naruto's and my advice. Akamaru drags off the older woman, which helps...but then they try to wrestle the normal Naruto clone away which doesn't help. Two of the Anbu are females so they're only putting in a half-hearted effort because they're afraid of accidentally touching insane Naruto's cock...which by the way, was between my cheeks and on my back – pretty far up on my back – but is now poking between my legs with my private parts sitting atop them.

I'm thinking to myself:

'Please someone kill me'

 **~The next day at the Hokage's office~**

"Ok...so Ino here has verified that our recent 'guests' are the genuine articles, so now Owl...tell me the story again from the beginning"

\- Hesitation -

"Do you mean the beginning of the street humping incident Hokage sir?"

Kiba starts snickering

"Coonhound..be respectful in the presence of your Hokage!" -admonishes his team-leader (Owl)

"Kiba...honestly..who did you pay to let you into the Anbu?"

"I got into the group because of my hard work and, unlike someone we know..my LOYALTY..to the Village"

"Hn...loyalty yes, but hard work?...I don't think so"

"Screw you man...and don't go revealing names jerkoff..I'm Coonhound when the mask is on"

"People..I've got my hand on my book, and when I get it up to my face and start reading, I might not quit until I've gone through several chapters..and we'll all be stuck here while I do that"

That's no idle threat. It's Kakashi's preferred method of quelling disorder in his office; and it is said that one time he cooled-down an unruly group by making them wait for sixteen hours while he read one of his Icha Icha books

"Sorry Hokage" - "Please excuse me" -Kiba and I said simultaneously

"Alright then...now when I say the beginning..I mean the beginning of those two"

He motions his head to the two (fully clothed) clones, prompting the one to blurt out

"HokageKashi..I am not Two...I am Narutoooo!"

"Well thank you for the correction...Naruto...but I need to hear from my Anbu subordinate"

"Ok...ok"

"Well Hokage...from what we've been able to gather, the existence of the two clones begins with a plan that the original Naruto came up with after he learned Sage Mode...his desire was for two clones of himself to be activated after his death or otherwise terminal incapacitation, and so to effect this plan he created two clones...worked out a method for them to go into Hibernation Mode wherein they could enter a meditative state and draw in natural energy which..if drawn in an off and on manner at a particular frequency..would not effect the Original's other Sage Mode natural energy gathering clones...once this technique was perfected..the two Naruto copies were sent in opposite directions and told to set themselves up in extremely remote areas a great distance from Konoha"

"Ok...so what protected them from the elements, animals and bugs, and the off chance of human contact?"

"Well the one had managed to hide himself under ground, and the other was within the trunk of a large tree...and they were apparently able to mold some of their senjutsu chakra around themselves to form a protective barrier"

"The original Naruto was able to come up with this plan all by himself?"

"Yes...that is apparently the case"

"Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised" -Kakashi thought out loud in a murmur

"Excuse me Hokage sir?"

"Oh nothing..just continue with your report Owl"

"Ok...it seems that the one in multi-color clothing..." -normal clone- "...traveled here from an island west of the Land of Wind, while the other one..." -not-so-normal clone, wearing typical Naruto attire- "...insists that his starting point was a..'Land of Boobs'"

"Land of Boobs?"

"Big boooobs..like Ino! -Howled...you know who...which caused his 'twin' to nudge him with his elbow and whisper something in his ear while the just mentioned kunoichi blushed and smiled

"Ahem...perhaps you could elaborate on this unknown Country, Owl"

"Yes...well..he seems to have traveled through terrain that would coincide with that found in the Land of Swamps and Land of Demons, so our best guess is that he was east of those two places"

"I'm more talking about the boobs part"

Of course that's what Kakashi finds most important!

"Well it seems that the place is inhabited by only females...so when we had a group of twenty females of varying visual appeal line up, and had the one clone point out which ones best represented the inhabitants...well...he picked out the most attractive ones with well endowed...chest-al regions"

"I see"

Kakaski!...he was maintaining a serious look, but on the inside his head was practically split in two because of the wideness of his smile

"Uh...let me just take the opportunity now to offer my services as leader of a search party to find this place"

Kiba started snickering again

"Coonhound, be quiet...this is a serious matter!" -Owl was pissed because he was being completely serious, but even Kakashi found it amusing enough to crack a small grin

"Thank you for the offer Owl..I shall give it serious consideration...now...let's get back to your report"

"Oh yes..the report...let me see...the only other piece of information on Boob Country is that it's Capital is a place called Jiraiya City..and in the middle of the city is a giant temple where the spirit of Jiraiya is supposedly embodied in a bronze statue there that represents the Land's Fertility God...now from their points of origin..the two clones travel through various regions on their way here causing the numerous reports of people looking like Naruto to filter back to us..."

I cut in with:

"There were numerous reports and I wasn't informed?!"

"No one outside of those in the intelligence networks were informed because we didn't take them seriously...Naruto has lots of fans the world over, and those that are able will sometimes henge to look like him...plus consider that when we get reports in of either a highly urbane or highly ridiculous acting Naruto...such reports are outright discounted as not worth further investigation...now if you would please let my Anbu continue uninterrupted"

"Uh...ok...well that's really about all there is to say until we get to what was thought to be a false sensing of Naruto from Moegi two days ago, and then of course there's yesterday's unfortunate incident"

"Unfortunate indeed...well thank you for a very well thought out and given report Owl...and we're having our material and human resources maxed-out by the reconstruction, but I'll keep you at the top of my mind when we put together an expedition to find Titty Land...I meant Boob Country"

"You are most gracious Hokage sir...and please consider my subordinates Bobcat and Eagle for the expedition too sir"

Oh...they're bisexual or lesbians I gather...that's why they were so careful to avoid contact with naked Naruto yesterday

"I certainly will...now all are dismissed except for Coonhound, Sasuke, and the both of you Narutos"

After the five of us were left alone, Kakashi addressed me first

"So you'll be housing these two..in your house so you can keep track of them...thank you for volunteering"

My only protest is to scowl, because anything more will just be similarly ignored

"Ha, ha...good luck with that Uchiha" -gloats Kiba

"Well good luck to you too Kiba, because you're volunteered to watch him..." -he motioned to crazy Naruto- "...when he's out of the Uchiha Compound"

"Aw c'mon man..."

"That's c'mon Hokage to you...now go treat him to some ramen..." -the nutty clone leapt through the (fortuitously) open window headed to you know where at the mention of his favorite food- "...and take this other one with you too...Sasuke will catch up and then the four of you will go shopping for clothes, food, and whatever necessary items the new Narutos need...save the receipts so you can be reimbursed"

The other clone and a grumbling Kiba (with Akamaru of course) then left

"Sasuke...now I know you have a drive for perfection built into you..and that's a good thing when utilized for noble purposes...but you have to build your experiences to add subject material for your fiction in a private setting..." -I immediately sigh and keep my eyes from rolling- "...ALTHOUGH..sex in public is a great subject that I never even considered, and I commend you for thinking it up..."

"Ugh...may I go now?"

"Uh, sure...and keep up the good work...just keep it up out of general view"

 **Next chapter, it's back to real Naruto with his pals Kaguya and Black Zetsu.**


	6. Chapter 5

"Hey Doooo Doooo"

 **!**

"Hey Dooooo Dooooooo"

 **! ! !**

"Doo Doo!"

"Damn you, what!...and quit calling me Doo Doo..it's Zetsu...Zeeeeet..suuuuuuuu!"

"Doooooo Dooooooooo"

"You imbecile!"

"Ha, ha!...you're all mad cause you're doo doo and I'm not..now lets fight!"

"No pinhead!...didn't you get that this place is a place of mind consciousness where no physicality exists, so fighting is pointless?"

"Well there's nothing to do here...and it's not pointless..we can work on our moves"

"Just sit still and think you fool...that way you might become intelligent like mother!"

"No..I'm bored!"

And so those two argue again...and soon they will be fighting and acting as if their strikes actually connect with a material object. It causes me to feel both sadness and revulsion...sympathy and hatred toward the young man...a man who reminds me of my son Hagoromo. The son who along with his brother I despise! I cannot understand how he could be so warlike with wanting to constantly hone his combat skills; and yet at the same time he is so conscientious...talking of righting injustice and defending those who can't defend themselves. He wants there to be peace amongst all peoples, but his method of achieving peace is to fight for it...and that is a contradiction that is at the root of his insanity.

Why can he not see that gathering power and mastering the use of it just to endlessly engage in struggles for a little peace here and a little peace there just magnifies everyone's suffering? The sane way to do things is to take power and use it to force peace like I tried to do. It is true that it creates a false happiness, yet it is still happiness nonetheless. I must think of a way to convince him of this truth. I can probably prevail against the whole of humanity with young Naruto trapped in here unable to oppose me...but together we would be unstoppable. Not even others of my clan could stop us if we fought as one.

-NXS-

"Hey good move Doo Doo...the side of your foot would have caught the back of my head if we had real bodies...huh, what!?...what's this crap!"

Doo Doo was gone and suddenly I was overlooking a battlefield...but the people fighting were doing it ALOT differently than how we do it in the world I was used to. First of all they dressed a lot different. They had metal armour vests covering their top halves; and on some, around their arms too. They also all had metal helmets on; and some even had wired metal masks to cover their faces. For the bottom halves of their outfits, most just wore heavy fabric pants with thick pieces of leather sewn on for leg and knee protection...but some had metal armour all around their lower half too, including the boots...giving them head to toe armour protection. For both sides of the battle I was being made to see, the outfits were generally the same except for the shape of the helmets – one side had two small 'horns' on the top and sides, while their opponents had kind of a medium wide brim on theirs – and the colors they wore...the horn heads were in dark grey and the brim heads were in tan.

Now the weapons they used were the same as what I'm used to...

swords, knives, spears, bows and arrows and such. They used them differently though. Their fighting had no technique...like mad dogs going at it over a scrap of meat. It was a terrible sight, with all the limbs being hacked off or mangled and guts being sliced open. A large horn head was nearly splitting people in two with a battle-axe! On the brim head's side from under two gigantic tents rode out fully armour-covered fighters – at least two-hundred of them - atop creatures that looked kind of like the Five-Tails, Kokuo...only these creatures had only one tail and only one stubby horn in the middle of their heads, and they weren't all just white colored. The majority of these mounted fighters had either long three tipped spears or large scythes, and a few were archers. When they crashed into their enemies lines, they cut a long path of destruction that was impressive and sickening at the same time since body parts were literally flying all over the place.

The horn heads countered this in a crazy way by pulling their guys back and rolling up dozens of carts with long round metal tubes mounted in the middle. The brim heads on their creatures noticed this and charged at the carts and the two to three fighters that were on each one of them. Just when I was sure that the carts and their attending fighters were doomed, out of one end of the metal tubes erupted fire and smoke, and there were were explosions amongst the fighters on the creatures. It was an amazing sight to me...and after the smoke cleared from where the creature mounted fighters were...

well the sight made me want to puke. I've seen terrible things, but those things were all done for some reason. Whether for good or bad, I've seen people die in horrible ways, but they fought and died for a goal. These people...they just seem to be killing each other for the sake of killing!

"This is the world I led members of my clan to many thousands of years ago"

Kaguya appeared right beside me

"You mean a world in another dimension"

"No Naruto...this is your world before the spread of chakra...humans fought constantly when I arrived...the world was covered in violence and blood"

"So these people...the grey ones with horned helmets and the tan ones with brimed helmets...what makes this patch of land so important that they are giving up so many lives for it?

"This blood stained land is like a shogi board...it's just a place for Generals to play with the lives of their troops like it's a game...and it was all done on behalf of their Nation States...many years before this, humans at least fought to gain necessary resources they couldn't otherwise peacefully trade for, or they fought wars of defense...each side of any conflict assured themselves that once they defeated their foes, they would have peace...but then new foes would come along or old enemies turned allies would once again rise in opposition...it was like the peace you fight for...a desert mirage that only kept getting further away the more it was chased after...eventually these people decided that the best way to ensure 'peace' was to kill off all of the enemy's soldiers"

"That's terrible"

"It IS terrible..and it gets worse"

"Worse!"

"Yes young man...much worse...this battle was the start of the long downward slide into an eternal abyss for the humanoids of this planet..."

"Humanoids of this planet?"

"Never mind that...what's important is that this battle marked the first successful large scale employment of gunpowder propelled, projectile firing weapons...eventually such weapons became both larger and smaller, and able to place their projectiles more accurately and at a much further range...it eventually got to a point where no city wall could withstand them..and that's when the leaders of the Nations one by one gave into the idea of Total War, where all the enemy's civilians were deemed necessary to kill...all in the name of peace"

The scene changed to one of the inside of a building where apparently battle wounded were being treated. I looked around and it made me sad to see that almost all of the people here were very old or very young and obviously not engaged in whatever battles were going on around them (which I could hear the explosions of off in the distance). After a few seconds, me and Kaguya were standing in what was a far corner of the room. We were right beside an older man - about Jiraiya's age when he died – on a bed with a huge bandage covering his chest. He was having trouble breathing and was in pretty bad shape...and then memory Kaguya rushed over to kneel down beside the bed opposite us two. She took the man's one hand in both of hers and said:

"Solomon!...Solomon how did this happen to you!?"

"Well if it isn't...my Princess...Kaguya..." -he coughed for a good bit before talking again- "...the rest of the Council and I were right in the middle of trying to negotiate a way to avoid another war with the sand dwellers, but a bomb went off in the Diplomatic Room where we were"

"And of course the hard-liners on both sides used the incident as an excuse to blame each other and begin military operations"

"An astute young lady you are...you know...I've only had sons...so you're like the daughter I've never had"

"You've told me that many times...and you're like my father in this place...now just don't say anything and conserve your strength while I send healing energy into you"

"You mean the thing where you glow?...please don't...you know how superstitious people are...they'll try to lynch you for witchcraft even with the battle going on"

"Then I'll make them all vanish"

"No Princess, please don't!..." -his agitation triggered another coughing fit- "...don't stain your hands and Heart with violence...that's something for rough men like myself to do...God knows that someone has to stay pure in this world when the fighting ends"

"But it never ends but for a few days, or even months under the best of circumstances...then the fighting just starts again even worse than before"

"Oh my Princess...it WILL end someday...I've told you of my visions, yes?"

"Yes you have, but..."

"Hush now dear and hear an old man out one last time...now in my last vision just a few nights ago I saw the peoples of many lands come together to fight a great foe...and when that foe was defeated not by violence but by the love of a scarred hero..all the people came together in peace...and I was there to witness it"

"And I'm sure that in a far distant future it might come to pass...but for now I need you...the people of this Fire Nation need you..so I'm going to heal you..."

"No don't!..." -once again the coughing got the best of him- "...please let me be taken according to when whatever Power governs the Universe sees fit to take me...I'm ready to go if that time be now, because the vision has given me hope for the future..and though my sons are all dead because of the stupid wars..at least I have you..my Princess and daughter in spirit..here with me...so I can leave..this world...hap..."

Dude died right then and there, and it almost made me start crying. Memory Kaguya WAS crying...crying so hard that the large interior of the stone building reverberated with the sound.

The scene went to one of a Village that looked like it was made of gold, and in between it ran a river, and a giant tree grew up in the middle of the place; and at the base of the tree was a beautiful palace

"This is my people's Village...the first Hidden Village...The Village Hidden in the Beginning...ironically the landscape it sits on would be altered and become known to later generations as the Valley of the End"

"How did you keep a place like this hidden?...it glows bright in the sunlight and there's a humongous tree towering above the place"

"The Village and the Shinju Tree are phase shifted"

"Faze what?"

"Just think of them as on a different timeline from the rest of the world..as are the inhabitants...but members of my Clan have the ability to change our phase to enter the normal time of the planet relative to everyone else on it"

"That...went over my head"

"I matters not if you understand...just know that those outside my Clan cannot see or interact with the Village, Tree, or Clan members while they are set in the different timeline...and my people can go out and see things in your timeline, but cannot interact with you...it's only when the Village and our Clan members shift to your time that interaction can take place"

"What about the tree?"

"The tree is forever phase shifted and cannot be altered...it is that aspect of it that drew me to this planet...over time we saw this tree grow and noticed that as the fighting between the humans of this planet increased..so did the rapidity of the tree's growth...it was then discovered that the Tree has roots that reach the very core of the planet and that run out all along it's surface drinking in the shed blood of humanity...a single fruit began to develop, and that fruit radiated tremendous power...our Oracle was consulted to see if she could ascertain anything regarding the fruit..and after many days of meditation, she informed the Clan that the power of the fruit was called Chakra, and that consumption of it would have profound effects on the humans of the planet...after learning that..eating of the chakra fruit was forbidden since I myself decreed upon our arrival here that we should primarily observe the activities of the native inhabitants and keep our dealings with them to a minimum so as to not throw them off of their natural progression"

"Ok...so what happened to change all of that?"

"What happened?...what happened is that I discovered the truth of humanity's future!...after the man I loved like a father died, I ran to the temple of the Oracle to find out if his visions had any validity to them...she wasn't there, but on her table I found a Vision Scroll where she recorded one of her visions...it was Vision Scroll number 666, and the date on it put it's creation to the time after she came out of her meditative state after being consulted about the chakra fruit...the title of the scroll was 'Future of Humanity, Non-Chakra'...here young man..observe the horror of her Vision!"

I saw a rocket...no not like the rockets set off to send fireworks into the sky...I'm talking a rocket as tall as the Hokage's office building. It blasted off and went so high that it seemed like it was amongst the stars. The top of it came apart and out of it several metal 'seeds' came out. The Vision followed one of these 'seeds' down until I could see a village below it. The closer the thing got, the more I could tell that the village was humongous – like fifty times the size of Konoha. Once the 'seed' was about the height of an eagle's flight over the place, the Vision changed to way overhead where I saw the 'seed' explode. It engulfed the city and created a cloud that looked like a mushroom! I don't think even the Ten-Tails Beast Ball was that powerful! The Vision changed again to show many seeds blowing-up many giant villages; and then the last part of the Vision showed the whole world where a bunch of explosions flicked all over the place on the land and even in the oceans!

The scene changed back to the glowing white nothingness of 'Mind World', as I called it. I fell to my knees, balled my fists, and started to shake...that's how much what I saw affected me

"Those idiots!...how could they blow-up the whole world like that!...it just can't be true!"

"Our Clan's Oracle's Visions are all true young Naruto...and now you see why I HAD to eat the forbidden fruit, and why I HAD to alter the course humanity was on...and since chakra has become dispersed and used by humanity for destruction and to once again shed blood..you should see why I MUST gather it all unto myself!"

"But then why do you have to put everybody into a dreamland with the Infinite Taco Grande!"

"What?...if you mean Infinite Tsukuyomi, then putting people under it's effects is the only way to keep humans from acting on their in-born impulse to wreck the planet and cause hurt to others"

"Is that what the Vision Scroll with the future of humanity with chakra showed you?"

"I never found that one...I became so angry that the Oracle hid the truth of humanity's destruction from me that I banished her from our Village"

"Well that was stupid"

"What!"

"I said that was stupid, because it's obvious to me why she tried to keep both visions from you!..." -she just stood there with her mouth open like a fish- "...ok..I guess I'll have to spell it out for you...the Oracle lady didn't want to see you turn into the kind of maniac you would turn into after you ate the chakra fruit...that's why she didn't want you to see the future of humanity without chakra because she saw rightly that you would eat the fruit to get power to end all the fighting...then spread chakra around the world somehow because of it while going bananas at the same time...and then end up stuck here...in other words, she kept the information from you because she cared about you"

"Cared about me!...she lied to me by omission!"

"No!...she cared about you just like wise old man Solomon did...they both wanted you to remain pure and to not stain your hands or Heart with violence...the old man said something about seeing a hero saving the world in his last Vision and I'm sure his Vision is true...but ya gotta see that there are everyday and everywhere heroes that go out and do what's right and good by others inspite of the odds against them and inspite of the fact that it disadvantages them...sometimes disadvantages them a lot...wise old Solomon was a hero...trying to make peace when I'm sure it seemed to him like practically everyone else wanted war...thousands of times a day, thousands of people decide to do the right thing at a cost to themselves and they are all heroes...the Oracle knew you would try to be a hero since you want peace so bad, and she also knew that it would backfire on you so she hid the truth from you...she did right by you and you made her pay the price for that...you should kinda feel ashamed as far as I'm concerned..." -She looked all mad and defensive at first, but then looked like she was thinking about what I said- "...listen..it's like the old man said...let rough people like me deal with violence and have the consequences fall on our heads...as long as you have life in your body you have a chance to be pure"

"I can...still be pure?"

"Yes you can..anyone can!...look...you've tried being the hero..and your Heart was in the right place, but it didn't work...so now it's time to let someone else be the hero...Princess..let me be the world's hero and your personal hero too...I promise I won't let you down..believe it!


	7. Chapter 6

"My...hero?"

As soon as I said that he hugged me, and I melted into his strong embrace. His promise meant so much to me that I was going to cry, but then it occurred to me...

this should be impossible!

In a realm of pure mental consciousness nothing of substance exists. It's just like when one thinks of a chair...yes it exists as a thought...but of course one cannot sit on it because it is not a material thing. And yet here we are with his arms not passing through me and with me being able to feel the strength of them as they hold me securely...and also the solidity of the muscles of his chest that my breasts press against. I reach my arms around to return the embrace and feel his hard muscled back. His breath is steady and moves my hair. My nipples become more sensitive and start to harden

"No, this can't be happening!" -I rip myself out of his arms

"Huh?...what can't be happening!...I thought we just a kind of...you know...had a tender moment"

"Yes THAT happened!...but us being able to feel things as if our bodies are solid..well that cannot be!"

"I don't get it"

"The realness of things witnessed here and imposed on the mind's eye of others so that they witness them too is determined by the strength of the mental force which one can generate and exert...and my mind is surely stronger than yours!"

"Well alright then...that means that it was your mind that made us both have real bodies when we hugged"

"But you initiated the hug..." -He apparently didn't know what to say about that so he just shrugged- "...I must find out who caused the anomaly"

-NXS-

Suddenly I was in a narrow roadway that stretched for as far as I could see in either direction, and it was closed off on the sides by vertical walls that were perfectly smooth faced and went up about three storeys high. A little bit up the road a stampede of bulls appeared and they were headed right toward me! There was no time to run and I had no chakra to power-up a defence, so I just hunched down with my arms over my face and heart area and braced for impact...

which thankfully never came.

I opened my eyes and stood up straight and watched the impressive sight of dozens of bulls passing right through me. Everything went back to the Mind World soon enough, and there was the pretty Princess with an upset look on her face

"Hey what's up with that?!...if you were the one causing us to have real feeling bodies then I would have got messed-up pretty bad there!"

"I would have stopped the illusion as soon as you were struck by a horn and healed your injuries with a mere thought"

"Yeah right!..now it's my turn!"

With my eyes closed, I thought about a giant steaming bowl of Ichiraku three meat ramen and two pairs of chopsticks on a table; and when I opened them, there they were! It smelled amazing and I could feel the steam heat up my face. I picked out a chunk of beef...said my thanks for the meal...and then ate it.

HOLY CRAP was it good!

"Come on over...it's good"

She came close...gave the food a sniff and then picked out a piece of chicken and some noodles and ate them

"I...I can taste this...and feel the heat and texture of it in my mouth..." -then she felt the top of the table and knocked on it twice- "...and these items..the chopsticks feel like real wood...and table feels like real wood too and has the same acoustic properties"

She was all amazed looking

"Yeah but man this ramen is good huh?"

I looked down into the bowl to find a nice piece of chicken to eat next with some noodle...and damn if there wasn't a person's finger in it!

"AHHHHH, HOLY CRAP! ! !"

As I jerked back, my chopsticks knocked the bowl over and soaked me from my stomach down...and that's when I heard the roar of laughter

"Damn you Black Doo Doo!"

"Ha!...you ordered a three meat ramen but got a four meat ramen no extra charge...you should be happy!"

One person who was definitely not happy was Kaguya

"You young man are surely a lesser being than I am, and yet your mind seems to be infinitely more powerful than mine..and I cannot tolerate that!"

I found myself at the bottom of a mountain pass with a rock-slide composed mostly of huge boulders crashing down on me. As usual I reacted like it was real...but of course nothing hit me. Then I was in the middle of the ocean with a sea monster about to clamp down on me with it's jaws full of man-sized pointy sharp teeth. Once again nothing happened, and I decided to be the one to make the next mental force...whatever...move. So I quickly thought of something off the top of my head, which happened to be how the horns on Kaguya's head made her look like a bunny

"Oh my!...what...what am I wearing?"

I was thinking of turning her into an actual bunny rabbit, but my mind...well it made her a bunny all right...just not the kind I assumed she would turn into

"It's a sexy bunny outfit"

"A what?!...this clothing has not a thing to do with those particular furry creatures!...this...THING...I'm wearing is just wrong...it exposes too much and is too tight in the few areas it does cover...and the footwear forces my heels up to an unnatural degree"

"Yeah...but you look great in it"

And she did...nothing compared to Sasuke though, who I think looks gorgeous and who would look unbelievably good as a woman

"You infernal nitwit!...mother doesn't like those weird clothes so put her back in her normal attire right now!"

"Her normal clothes look like a tent they're so big on her, and they can't be comfortable!"

I decide to compromise and put the Princess in something that normal civilian women would wear

"This is..."

"Its a regular white summer dress that regular people wear...but you can still be a Princess in it cause that's what you are"

"It still shows my knees and lower legs, and my arms and part of my shoulders are exposed"

But you feel less heavy laden right?...like you have more freedom of movement?"

"I suppose so..." -and then just like that she switches back on the crazy- "...but my clothing has no bearing on this struggle against you that I must win!"

I find myself standing on hot coals and in the middle of flames...but with a thought I change the scene back to Mind World and decide that if she wants to set me on fire then I'll douse her hotheadedness with a rain storm. The torrent came down cool and in heavy droplets that pelted all three of us due to the high winds. I didn't mean for it to happen but the winds blew up for a good while and lifted the bottom of the loose thin fabric of Kaguya's dress so that her...hidden valley...was exposed for all to see.

It was quite a sight...believe it.

I watched for too long but Doo Doo snapped me out of my gawking spell by shouting:

"End this now shit for brains!"

So that's what I did...thinking of a warm sun to dry us all off. I wiped the water from my eyes and looked at Kaguya and immediately felt kinda bad that I caused her to be embarrassed and drenched, with her long hair all a wet and tangled mess from the winds, and her dress all...pressed against her shapely body...and it was totally...see through now. Her nipples were hard I could see, because of the coldness of the water...and that wasn't the only thing around here getting hard. She looked at my face and then looked down lower, and a blush formed on her pale beautiful face and…

'Thump!'

"OWWWWWWW...DOO DOO YOU COCK PUNCHING BASTARD! ! !

 **Next chapter, we're back in the regular world**


End file.
